


Going for a Ride

by IzzitheLizard (IzziMalfoy)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 05:16:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9220262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzziMalfoy/pseuds/IzzitheLizard
Summary: Steve takes Bucky for a ride.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ViperSeven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViperSeven/gifts).



> [Viper](http://viperbranium.tumblr.com/) posted [THIS](http://viperbranium.tumblr.com/post/134429122129/im-loving-all-these-biker-boyfriends-posts-but) on Tumblr, the SmutBunny bit me and then this happened. 
> 
> I wrote this really fast and it is not beta'd so any mistakes are mine and mine alone.

As soon as Bucky enters their apartment Steve is on him. Kissing him hard, while unbuttoning his pants and tugging them down to his knees, then spinning him to lay across the back of their sofa. He dives right in, running his tongue from balls to tailbone, then giving little kitten licks all around his rim. Steve flicks his tongue gently against it for several minutes before licking harder and driving his tongue as deep as it would go. He then works two fingers in beside his tongue and rubs them all around his prostate never quite hitting it, but just enough to make him see stars. And that is when he begins to beg.

“Steve, oh Steve, please. Please baby. I need to come. I am so close.” 

Steve pulls back just enough to say, “Oh no, sweetheart. You won’t be coming anytime soon. I have plans for this gorgeous ass.”

With that he reaches over to the table beside the sofa and grabs the lube. He drizzles some down the crack of Bucky’s ass and over the fingers still working in and out of it. He works in a third finger for several minutes before withdrawing them, grabbing one of their medium sized plugs from the table, and working it gently into his ass. He presses a soft kiss to the base of his spine, then pulls his jeans back up over his hips. He reaches forward and gently arranges his erection before zipping them shut. Steve pulls him back to standing, presses another soft kiss behind his ear, then takes him by the hand and leads him out the door.

“Steve… what?”

“Shhh, it is fine baby. We are just gonna go for a little ride around the block.”

“Noooo, Steve. Please.”

He stops in the hallway and pulls Bucky into his arms.

“Aww babydoll. You can do it. You are such a good boy, you can do this for me, right?”

Bucky buries his face in Steve’s neck and chokes back a sob.

“I can do it.”

“That’s my good boy.”

Steve finishes leading them down the hall and into the parking garage over to where his bike sits. He climbs on, then pats the seat behind him.

“Come on baby, on you get.”

He straddles the bike behind Steve, then wraps his arms tightly around his chest, snugging his still hard erection up against the small of Steve’s back. Steve chuckles and pats the hands over his chest. 

“Not long, sweet boy. I have a surprise for you if you make it all the way back without coming in your pants.”

Steve starts the engine, then rolls them out of the garage before revving it up and taking off down the street.   
Every bump and dip in the road causes Bucky to squeeze him tighter and grind his still throbbing erection into the small of Steve’s back. They spend about thirty minutes weaving in and out of traffic before Steve circles back toward their garage. He parks the bike back in it’s spot, then waits for Bucky to dismount before swinging himself off the bike and pressing up against Bucky’s backside while running his thumb over the ridge in the front of his pants. Bucky whines, leaning back against Steve’s shoulder and Steve kisses him on the temple before walking them forward toward their door.  
Once inside Bucky begins to whimper as Steve slowly undresses him. First his shirt, thrown to the side, then his pants and underwear pushed down and stepped over, all while they make their way over to the sofa where Steve takes a seat and pulls Bucky down into his lap.

“Steve. Please, please. I can’t. I need. Oh please.”

Steve wipes the tears from his cheeks, “Shhh, baby. I’m gonna take care of you.”

He pulls his own shirt over his head and tosses it away, and undoes his pants just enough to get his own cock out. Then he pulls Bucky into a kiss while he reaches behind him to work the plug out slowly. He lays it on the side table, and grabs some lube to pour over his cock. He fists himself a few times before grabbing Bucky’s hips and guiding him down onto it. 

“Ride me, sweetheart. Hard as you want. I wanna watch you bounce on it.” 

He leans back and guides Bucky’s hands to his shoulders, then rests his own hands on the crest of his hips. Bucky begins to roll his hips faster and deeper, and he starts to babble as more tears roll down his cheeks.

“Stevie. Oh Steve, you’re so good to me. Love your cock. You fill me up so well. I’m so close already. Gonna come baby.”

“Yea sweetheart. Let me see you come on my cock. Mark me up.”

And Bucky shouts, coming untouched, shooting all the way up to Steve’s collarbone and chin. Then Steve growls, picks him up and lays him out on the floor and pounds into him four more times before coming deep inside him. He rests his forehead against Bucky’s and places several kisses against his lips before pulling out and rolling to the side. 

“Fuck, where the hell did that come from?” Bucky inquires, linking their fingers together

“I missed you.” is all Steve replies with.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](http://izzithelizard.tumblr.com/)


End file.
